The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award
"The Gang Tries Desperately To Win An Award" is the third episode of the ninth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Tired of failing to be recognized for their years of service in the bar industry, the gang changes their ways to give the patrons what they think they want. Recap 2:30 PM on a Friday Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Roger Bart as Rep * Oscar Nunez as Sudz Manager * Chad L. Coleman as Z * Artemis Pebdani as Artemis * Ryan Gaul as Greg Co-Starring *Burl Moseley as Maxwell *Whitney Hoy as Amanda *Jean St. James as Customer Trivia * In an appearance on the Opie & Anthony Show on Sirius XM (link), Charlie Day spoke about this episode, saying it was a metaphor for the show's lack of Emmy nominations. * After Z shows up at the bar, The Gang worries about him bringing in too many black customers, because "Black bars don't win awards." Chad Coleman, who plays Z, was a cast member on the legendary show "The Wire", which, like Sunny, was largely ignored by the Emmys (it got two nominations for writing in its entire run, winning neither.) It has long been speculated that a big reason for The Wire's snubbing was its largely black cast and its inner-city setting. * Frank's report that the manager says that Paddy's "is just a lot of people yelling over each other" echoes a criticism that has been leveled at this show. *The bell that they ring in SUDZ is representative of the common laugh track, heavily exploited in most sitcoms. When Mac exclaims, "I'll drink when I'm godamn good and thirsty!", shows his dislike of the forced laughter that a lot of shows exploit. * The Gang wonders if their location is responsible for their lack of awards, but then they note that "that new bar down the street" has gotten many awards. This is probably a reference to either the show "Louie", or "American Horror Story" which also air on FX and have quite a few Emmy nominations and a few wins. * At SUDZ, and later, Paddy's, the lightning is much brighter and even around the frame, mirroring the light and color pattern designed for traditional sitcoms. * Sunny has received an Emmy nomination before, in 2013. It was nominated again in 2014, after the episode aired. The nominations were both in the category of "Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Comedy Series or a Variety Program." (Source) * Alternate takes on Charlie's song. Lyrics of the alternate takes on the season 9 DVD may not be posted online at all. * Danny DeVito has won an Emmy: in 1981 for Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series, as Louie De Palma in "Taxi". He has been nominated for an Oscar, for Best Picture in 2001 as a producer of the movie "Erin Brockovich." Continuity * Mac had his orgasm with Dennis' mom in the episode "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom". Judging from that episode, Barbara didn't, however. * Frank first showed off the idea of an egg with the Paddy's logo in the episode "Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens." As in that episode, the egg was broken when he tried to give it to someone else. Songs * I Like Paddy's Pub * Go Fuck Yourselves Quotes Images hqdefault.jpg maxresdefault.jpg IASIP_ep903_sc5_IMG_0316_595_slogo.jpg IASIP_ep903_sc1_0636_595_slogo.jpg IASIP_ep903_sc3_0093_595_slogo.jpg The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award.jpg IASIP_ep903_sc5_IMG_0263_595_slogo.jpg IASIP_ep903_sc4_IMG_0082_595_slogo.jpg Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes at 2:30 pm Category:Episodes on a Friday